


Greed

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing enough became a need for excess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

The flat and the furniture and the comfortable life weren't enough. Security wasn't enough. She needed security and then some – a nest egg for a rainy day with another one spare for Sundays.

She needed comfort and ease, which turned into needing luxury. Needing enough became a need for excess. Weekends in Paris and Copenhagen and Barcelona and holidays abroad setting up her apartment in Majorca and a modest ranch in South America.

She needed companionship, and wanted Zoe. Yet for all her possessions and gifts, she wasn't enough for Zoe. Zoe wanted love, and Tessa couldn't give her that.


End file.
